A New Stooge
by MizzDParker
Summary: There's a new stooge in The Center, but what does it mean to Jarod?
1. A New Stooge I

Disclaimer: I don't own them I only wish, but the new characters are mine so please don't steal. Thank you for the reviews and to the person that wanted to draw Miss Fox sure just email me what you think she looks like and I will send you what she looks like to me maybe we can add them up and make her look lethal. LOL What do you think? More chapters will be added soon.  
  
The Center Tech room, 8:09 a.m.  
  
"Listen to me you geek. I want to know were Jarod is NOW!" Miss Parker hissed while holding Broots' shirt collar and leaning into his face to make sure he knew that if she had to say another word he was as good as six feet under" 'God I need a cigarette' She thought to herself.  
  
"Miss Parker leave him alone. His working as fast as he can and you are not helping by making him a wreck." Sydney said while looking up from a book he'd been reading before Miss Parker had flown out of her chair and in right into Broots' face.  
  
She let go of Broots with a huff and shoot a glare in Sydney's direction. As she was about to tell Sydney what he could do with that book Lyle came in.  
  
"Well sis any news on Jarod?" She shoot him a look that could kill " I guess not then" he laughed at the way Broots seemed to want to melt into his desk.  
  
"Look Lyle I'm in not mood for you today. Cross me and I'll shoot you in the leg." She said while asking herself why she had ever stopped smocking in the first place.  
  
"So I take it your bad mood has to do with the new member that's been recently added to the Jarod Team"  
  
"What the hell are you going on about Lyle?" She asked while wishing once again to have a cigarette or a drink even if it was only 8:15 in the goddamn morning.  
  
"What so you haven't heard?" She shoot him a tell me now or I'll kill you look so he continued" Well it looks like the triumvirate aren't to happy about how things are going on with the Jarod pursuit so they sent yet another person to not help return Jarod home" He laughed at that but was cut off by the sound of the door closing.  
  
"Well your right there is a new member in this pursuit but I believe you are mistaken I was not sent by the triumvirate . I am the triumvirate." Lyle looked up to see a very attractive brunette standing before him dressed in a Parker like navy mini-skirt clad with a knee length navy blazer in which under she wore a silk baby blue v- neck shirt. She stretched out her hand to him and said in a silky voice "Miss Fox. Mr. Lyle I presume." he only nodded he was so caught up in the way her silky hand had just made contact with his. That he hadn't noticed every one else in the room was casting him a strange look.  
  
She walked up to Sydney and smiled "You must be Doctor Sydney Green. Is a pleasure to have the opportunity to work with you Doctor Green." She out stretched her hand to his  
  
He return the gesture, smiled and said "Sydney just Sydney please" She nodded at that and went over to Broots who was sitting at his computer.  
  
"Ah Mr. Broots. I hear you're the best at what you do. I hope you could teach me a few things while I'm here. She smiled and stretched her had he took it in his and said " With Pleasure Miss Fox"  
  
Every one looked at Broots as is he had grown a second head. What had gotten into him? Was all they could think about.  
  
She smiled one last time and looked toward Miss Parker who had been running hundreds of questions in her head "What did she want?" "What has happen to all the men in this room?" and most importantly "Who was this woman?"  
  
"Miss Parker is an honor to finally be able to work with you. I hope to learn a thing or two from you as well," She said while looking for her reaction. When finding none she turned to Mr. Lyle  
  
"Well Mr. Lyle now that we have all been properly introduced I would have to ask that you return to your work as we will to ours" She smiled and nodded towards the door. Lyle looked at her once more and was caught up in her beauty all over again.  
  
Once he found his voice he smiled took her hand. Kissed it and said "I'll leave you to your work then Miss Fox." Lyle smiled one last time and headed out the door.  
  
She turned to look at the rest of the Jarod team staring at her. She smiled once again and headed toward Broots "So Mr. Broots how about we go back to tracking that very elusive pretender we have on our hands"  
  
He smiled nodded and returned to checking some possible leads.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering who I am. I promise I'll tell you. But right now I have to get to a meeting with Mr. Raines. See you all in a bit this is my cell number." She said handing a paper to Broots "If you find anything. Anything at all I want you to call me." She smiled and walk out of the room.  
  
"Wow she's beautiful" Broots looked over at Sydney who was nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yes She's quite beautiful and seemed very intelligent I can't hardly wait to know more about her" He got a nod from Broots.  
  
"Listen to you two is like you're in high school. This is a place of work not a dating scene. So work damn it" she hissed and headed toward the door were both Lyle and Miss Fox had disappeared from only minutes before.  
  
"Miss Parker where are you going?" Sydney asked as she made her way to the door  
  
"To get some answers," She said as she too disappeared behind the doors as well.  
  
Broots turned to Sydney and stated more damn asked, "It's going to be very long days isn't it Sydney" his attention now back to what was one the screen.  
  
Sydney nodded and said "A very long day indeed" He said while smiling to himself. 


	2. A New Stooge II

The Center Miss Parker's Office 11:56 a.m.  
  
After having to wait for about four hours to speak to Raines. Which Miss Parker had given up and gone to have that drink she deserved so much after not having killed Lyle or Raines for making her wait and not giving her any answers about Miss. Fox. She was spissed beyond believe and had a migraine the size of Texas. She wanted to know about the new Miss. Fox but it seemed that she had given strict orders no one talks about her until she was the one ready to do the talking. She had heard most of the employees both male and female talking about how she seemed wonderful and that she was so nice and of course once they had seen Miss. Parker they had scurried away like the good little pests they were but not before one of them had said that they had even seen Lyle drooling over her. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at her door.  
  
"What!" She barked at who ever was at the door.  
  
"Ah Miss. Parker I was looking for you, it seems Mr. Broots has got some news for us. About Jarod newest location." Said Miss Fox While standing at the door to Miss Parker's office  
  
"Well you found me. So you can leave now." She said while drinking more of her drink.  
  
Miss Fox stepped inside the room and closed the door. "Look I know you feel threaten by my being here. Lets get this straight I don't want to get in the way of the chase I'm only here to consult. So whatever you do or don't do is not my problem as long as you keep out of my way I will keep out yours. Is that clear?" she said looking at Miss Parker.  
  
"Crystal." Miss Parker said as she stood and walked up to Miss Fox. " Oh one more thing I don't feel threaten my anyone, least of all you." she said and walked past her to the door. "Are you coming?" Miss Fox smiled and followed Miss Parker down to the tech room.  
  
*************************  
  
Tech Room 12:14 p.m.  
  
Both Miss Parker and Miss Fox were at the computer looking over Broots shoulder  
  
"Broots what does all this mean is all numbers to me?" Miss Parker said clearly irritated  
  
"It says that..  
  
"It says that Jarod has been seen on four occasions in the past 72 hours and it has been in 4 different states." Miss Fox explained for Broots  
  
"That's right Miss Fox. I didn't know you knew anything about computers." Broots said in awe of her capacity not only was she nice to him she was beautiful and very smart.  
  
"I know a lot about a lot of things Mr. Broots" She said and smiled.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go get us a lab rat." Miss Parker said heading toward the door.  
  
"I don't think we can" Broots said while typing in some commands on the keyboard.  
  
"And why can't we" She said waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Because it's not him," Miss Fox said looking for Broots to verify what she had just said.  
  
"And how do you know it's not him you've never even seen him.or. have you" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"She's right is not him because there are signs in the computer that indicate this is a set up."  
  
"And how would you know" Miss Parker asked Miss Fox.  
  
"As I said earlier I happened to know a lot about a lot and this enters that category," She said not looking at Miss Parker while she spoke "Besides I helped create the program in, which allows one to see the authenticity of a particular lead." She stated matter of fact.  
  
"Wow you really help create this. It's so amazing. I never thought I could ever have the chance to work with someone as clever as you." He said looking at her in complete awe.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Broots and it is a great a pleasure to be working with you as well." She said and smiled at him.  
  
Broots blushed and continued to search the remaining leads on Jarod.  
  
Sydney looked very amused by all that was going on.  
  
"So Miss Fox are you a genius or some thing?" Lyle who has witnessed the whole discussion asked her.  
  
"Or some thing" She said and smiled and turned back to look over Broots shoulder to see if she could offer some more help.  
  
"Miss Fox care to accompany me to lunch," Lyle said.  
  
"Oh Mr. Lyle I'd love to.  
  
"Great lets go" Lyle smiled an offered in hand.  
  
"But we have work to do and I'm not all that hungry at the moment so I'll have to take a rain-check" She said while looking as his reaction change from happy to some what disappointed.  
  
"How bout I take you to dinner tonight to get to know each other" He said not paying attention to the amused look he was receiving from both his sister and Sydney.  
  
"I'm afraid I have plans. I was going to ask Mr. Broots to accompany me at dinner tonight."  
  
"Me?" he sprung around to look at her.  
  
"Him?" Lyle said bemused.  
  
"Well that is if you want to Mr. Broots if not then..." Miss Fox started to say.  
  
"No. I mean yes I would love to accompany you to dinner tonight" he said a smile forming on his face from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, then is a date?" He nodded and kept smiling "Would seven be all right with you?" another nod from Broots. "Very well then a car will be there to pick you up at 6:45 sharp oh and Mr. Broots before you leave stop by my office I need to give you something" She smiled and was about to leave when she turned to him and said. "And Mr. Broots I don't like to be kept waiting" She smiled looked back again as said "Oh, Lyle I'll be taking that rain check sometime this week. That is if you still want us to get to know each other" She smiled one last time and headed out of the room.  
  
A very angry Lyle looked at the rest of the team and said, "What the hell was that"  
  
"Well Lyle I knew you were slow but I do believe she picked Mr. Broots here over you" She said will looking between both Broots who had a very huge smile on his face and a very very angry Lyle.  
  
Lyle was about to say something but thought better of it. Turned around and walked out of the room towards his office. He wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. While outside the door he heard his sister and her team laughing.  
  
Miss Parker still not able to contain her amusement any longer broke out into a fit of laugher along with Sydney.  
  
"That was unbelievable I don't think I've ever had so much fun watching Lyle get rejected by a woman before" She turned and looked at Broots "Oh and Broots you can have the rest of the afternoon off I owe you one. Sydney and me will order some food and keep looking for more clues. Then will head off too there's not much any of us could do. Ratboy will come out when he wants to and we'll be ready"  
  
"Wow thanx Miss Parker" He smiled and said while walking to the door  
  
"Oh and Broots I want details" She laughed some more then headed to her office with Sydney hot on her trail.  
  
Broots' smile seemed to grow even more at that. He'd never seen Miss Parker act that way but he was sure happy it was working for his benefit.  
  
He headed towards the elevator. He had to stop by Miss Fox office before he headed to pick up Debbie from her grandmother house. Today he would spend the rest of the after noon with his daughter. 


	3. A New Stooge III

The Center Miss Fox's new office 12:24 p.m.  
  
Miss Fox sat at her desk with pen in hand and her phone on speaker. She was jotting down some numbers the caller was dictating to her. She heard a faint knock on the door.  
  
"Yes Marcus I have some.. Hold on a sec." She said as she put the caller on hold. "Come in please" she said while taking the caller off hold.  
  
Broots stood outside and slightly knocked on the door to Miss Fox's office. He was about to knock slightly harder than before when he heard a smooth voice call him in from inside. He hesitated a bit then opened the door to find her in a deep discussion with someone on the speakerphone.  
  
"Listen Marcus I want those statistics done by today I can't wait anymore" She looked up to see who had entered her office when she spotted Broots looking at her from the door. She stood up and waived him inside. "Look I have others things to do call me when you have everything ready. Bye you too" She said as she clicked the phone off. She looked over at Broots to see he had only gotten as far as to closing the door he still stayed by it. She smiled once he saw her looking at him "Well Mr. Broots to what do I owe this visit. Please sit down" She said pointing down at the chair in front of her.  
  
Broots stood mesmerized by her beauty for only a minute. Then realized she had told him to sit down.  
  
"So what can I do for you today" She said while leaning on her desk with her hands clasped together in front of her.  
  
"Umm. You said to stop by your office before I left today" He said trying no to look at her perfect legs which were now at his eyes level.  
  
"You're leaving," She asked  
  
"Yes Miss Parker let me have the rest of the afternoon off, uh I hope that's not a problem if it is."  
  
"Nonsense. If she gave you the day off then you deserve the day off." She said smiling down at him.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have to give you this early," She said while reaching for a package from behind her and handing it to him.  
  
"What's this?" he said looking down at the box in his hands.  
  
"Well I was wondering if maybe tonight when we have dinner you could maybe bring your daughter with you, I've heard she's very smart like her father" She said looking at him.  
  
Broots smiled and blushed at the comment and said "Oh I'm sure Debbie would love to come along with me"  
  
"Well then that package there is for her" She said pointing to the package in his hands.  
  
"Uhh, ok I'll give it to her once I get home" he said while standing up.  
  
"Ok so I'll see you then, and Mr. Broots I can't wait to get to know you and your daughter better," She said with a smile  
  
He smiled back and exited the office.  
  
**************************  
  
Miss Parker's house 1:46 p.m.  
  
As Miss Parker sat in her leaving room reading a novel and drinking some tea. Her phone rung She looked over at the clock and noticed it was barely 2 o'clock in the after noon. 'It couldn't be Jarod could it? How would he even know she was home early? Oh what the hell he knows everything that happens in my life' she thought bitterly as she went to pick up the phone.  
  
"What the hell do you want Wonderboy?" She barked into the phone. When no one answered the phone she said "Look you sick freak I'm not in the mood for your games so why don't you just..."  
  
"Uh Miss Parker?" A shy voice whispered over the phone.  
  
"Debbie is that you?" When the voice didn't answer she couldn't help but feel bad she had frightened the girl with the way she had answered the phone. "Look Debbie I'm sorry for what I said before it wasn't meant for you. Okay?"  
  
"Is ok Miss Parker. I was just wondering if maybe you could come over to my house I could really use you help with something" Debbie whispered over the phone.  
  
Sensing the girl was not going to say what it was about over the phone she gave up and said "Okay I'll be there in lets say 15 minutes?"  
  
"Ooh thank you Miss Parker I'll see you in 15 then" she said excitedly over the phone.  
  
"Okay see you then," She said hanging up the phone and heading to her room to change clothes.  
  
**************************** Broot's house 2:04 p.m.  
  
Miss Parker got out of her black Porsche and headed straight to the front door. As she was about to knock the door suddenly burst open. She drew a couple of steps back in surprise. Debbie appeared in front of the door wearing a pair of tight jeans that wear hugging her hips and a short tank on which left her midriff exposed. One had to admit she had grown up quite a lot sense Miss Parker had, had to baby-sit her.  
  
She signaled for Miss Parker to be quite and led her to her room. Once they reached her bedroom Debbie took a box from her nightstand and handed it to Miss Parker. Indicating that she have a look inside.  
  
Miss Parker looked inside and gasped at what she saw. In it was a beautiful sky blue diamond nickel's along with its matching pair of earrings, a ring and a bracelet. In it there was also a short but very elegant looking navy blue dress. A note and a pair of black heel not to high but just enough to go accordingly with the dress it self.  
  
"Wow who gave this to you? It's all very beautiful." Miss Parker stated while looking at Debbie.  
  
"That's what I don't know the note was singed Miss Fox but I don't know anyone by that name do you?" Debbie looked, as Miss Parker grew thoughtful.  
  
"Yes I know her she works with your dad and me" Said Miss Parker.  
  
"But why would she send me something so . so expensive and beautiful when she doesn't even know me"  
  
"I don't know. What did the note say?"  
  
"Well she said here's so you'll have something to wear tonight and remind your dad it's a formal affair, oh she also said at 6 a hair dresser would be here to do my hair in any style I'd like she said not to mention anything to my dad until after we were picked up. What do you think she meant is there something at your job or something tonight is that why you let daddy come home early today?" Debbie asked.  
  
"No this has nothing to do with The Center. See Miss Fox is new and she asked your dad to accompany her to dinner tonight. I let him go early because their was nothing left to do and I thought he could use the time with you sense your on your winter break and your dad works so much." Miss Parker said not telling her the whole truth but she wouldn't understand why she would let her father go just because she had fun looking at Lyle get rejected.  
  
"Oh. That's nice of you and her both but she also wrote that maybe I could pick up something formal for him to wear tonight. She wrote down the number of a tuxedo store and said to get his measurements and call someone there named Jack and tell him that Miss Fox had sent me. And that his suit would be ready for him as soon as possible and that they would deliver it to the house before 7:00 tonight. But that's kind of the problem I don't know how to look for measurements and sense she said not to tell dad anything I was wondering if maybe you could help me" She said giving Miss Parker a pleading look.  
  
"Sure I'll help you, where's your dad now?" Miss Parker said already knowing how to get the measurements she wanted.  
  
"He went to pick up some snacks from the store. I told him I was craving some chocolate cake and sense there wasn't any in the house he went to go get it. That was about 5 minutes before you got here and the market where he goes is usually packet so it should take him about an hour to get back"  
  
"Perfect where's his room" Miss Parker asked as she stood up along with Debbie.  
  
Debbie Walk through the door with Miss Parker only a step or two behind.  
  
"In there" She said pointing to the closed door in front of her.  
  
"Ok you go check what size of shoes he uses while I'll go get the other measurements you'll need" She said stepping into the room and heading to the closet.  
  
After all the measurements were attained. Debbie got the phone and the note dialed the number in it and waited until some one picked up the other line.  
  
"Hello" She said into the phone.  
  
"Oh yes I have the measurements rite here"  
  
While Debbie verified that all the measurements she had told the person on the phone were correct. Miss Parker was silently making a list of things she would ask Miss Fox once she returned to work tomorrow that is after she got all the detail of what went on later this evening. She didn't know why but she some how felt as if she had known Miss Fox for a long time. She seemed nice and she looked like the kind of person Miss Parker would consider being friends with. Even though she had just met the woman and knew absolutely nothing about her, But the way she had been able to read her and had set the record straight that she was not going to get in the middle of the hunt. She had liked her more although usually if any one tired to read her she would have bit their heads off she felt as if it were ok if Miss Fox did it. A mystery she thought. Her train of thought was interrupted when Debbie finally spoke to her.  
  
"Uh did you say something?" She asked while looking at Debbie.  
  
"Yea. Thank you. I mean I would have never been able to do this without your help" She said with a smile.  
  
"Don't' worry about it, it was fun" She said still not believing how she had been acting lately ever sense the Island she had changed. She was even nicer to Broots and Sydney and now here she was helping a teenager with her father's date. She laughed to her self at that. Who would have ever thought she'd be doing this for Broots.  
  
"Well I have to be heading back before your dad finds me here and I have to kick his ass" She smiled and said while walking toward the door.  
  
Debbie laughed at the thought and said " Yea well thank you for coming Miss Parker I know you have better things to do than help me with this things"  
  
"Don't worry as long as you don't tell any one I was here or that I helped you its fine," she said walking toward her Porsche.  
  
"I wont. It'll be our secret and thank again" She said standing at the door looking as Miss Parker settles herself in the car.  
  
"Oh and Debbie I want pictures of tonight" she said with a wink and started to laugh.  
  
"You'll have them by the end of the week Miss Parker. Bye thanks," She said as she waved goodbye at Miss Parker black Porsche which was backing up the driveway.  
  
"I'm counting on in and your welcome enjoy yourselves tonight" Said Miss Parker as she waved back at Debbie who still stood at the door. 


	4. A New Stooge IV

Broot's House 6:54 p.m.  
  
"Dad hurry is almost seven and we can't be late." Debbie yelled as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Debbie honey are you going to tell me how you know about Miss." Broots' jaw seemed to hit the floor as he saw that his little girl looked anything but.  
  
"Daddy I already told you I can't tell you yet" Debbie said as she turned to see her father suddenly stop down the stairs with his mouth wide open. "Daddy are you okay?" She asked looking at her father that looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Debbie you look beautiful" Broots told his daughter somewhat still stunned by the way she looked.  
  
Debbie giggles a little and walked up to her father.  
  
"Thank you daddy you look very handsome tonight" She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek "And you smell good too."  
  
"Debbie honey where did you get this clothes, jewelry and shoes? Oh and how did you get your hair to do that?" He said while looking down at his daughter.  
  
"Daddy I told you already. I can't tell you yet." She said while looking up at her father.  
  
Broots was about to speak when he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door as Debbie got hers and her father's coat.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Broots I'm to drive you and Miss Broots to meet Miss Fox."  
  
Broots nodded and looked back to see Debbie who was putting on her coat.  
  
"Dad put your coat on," She said while handing her father is coat.  
  
Broots grabbed the coat from his daughter and proceeded to put in on.  
  
"Mr. Broots we should be going I don't believe Miss Fox is one to be kept waiting." Said the chauffeur while opening the door to the limousine.  
  
"Uh yes, Debbie" he called while looking at his daughter "Lets go"  
  
"Okay dad," she said while heading out the door "wow" she gasped while looking at the limousine that awaited them.  
  
"I know what you mean Debbie," he said while closing the door and following his daughter to the limo.  
  
"Miss. Broots, Mr. Broots" Said the driver as he led them in the limo.  
  
After the limo was headed to is location Debbie had decided it was time to tell her dad about the clothes and everything else.  
  
"Dad. Read this," she said while handing him the note Miss Fox had sent along with the clothes and the other things.  
  
"What's this honey?" he asked while taking the note from her.  
  
"It was in the package you gave me today." She said looking out the window as her father opened the note and began to read.  
  
"Oh now I understand. Wow that's really nice of her," he said while folding the letter.  
  
"I know. I mean she doesn't even know me and she gives me all this stuff," She said while turning back to look out the window.  
  
'Well not only is she beautiful, smart and is nice to me but she buys my daughter very expensive clothes gives her diamond jewelry but she also pays for her hair and buys me a suit and sends a limo to pick us up. She's even better that I thought she was before.' Broots thought to himself while wondering why someone who he hardly knew and was no where near her social lever would ask him and his daughter to dinner. "Another Center mystery" he murmured to himself.  
  
"Did you say something dad?" Debbie asked while looking at her father.  
  
"No honey just thinking out loud" He said and smiled at his daughter.  
  
Debbie nodded and returned looking out the window.  
  
"Wow Dad look at that house," She said as the limo pulled up to the main gates of a beautiful house.  
  
The limo stopped in front on a beautiful house facing the wonderful lake. Which was now lit by the beautiful sunset.  
  
The door opened to reveal a hand awaiting "Miss Broots" Said the chauffeur as he led Debbie out the limo. "Mr. Broots" as he held the door opened once more.  
  
"Come along Mr., Miss Broots Miss Fox is waiting for you in the main dinning room." Said the maid as she led them into the main house. "May I take your coats?" She said extending her hand.  
  
"Uh Yes" Broots said as he and Debbie handed the woman, which looked like a maid their coats.  
  
"Very well this way please." She said and once again resumed walking.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I had many things to do. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. 


	5. A New Stooge V

Miss Fox's House  
  
Once they had arrived at their destination Debbie saw a beautiful woman wearing a short strapless dress that fit her like a second skin. Her hair was up in a French braid and she wore beautiful heels the same type Debbie remembered Miss Parker wearing on the few occasions she saw her. She figured this woman was Miss Fox.  
  
"Ahh you must be Debbie," Miss Fox said while coming toward Debbie " Did you like the things I send with your dad?"  
  
"Yes there beautiful, thank you" Debbie answered with smiled while looking up at her.  
  
"Well I'm glad you liked it and your welcome," She said smiling " Oh and Debbie you dad looks quite wonderful, I'm sure I should thank you for that? " She said while winking at Debbie.  
  
Debbie smiled and nodded while Broots' looked down and blushed at the compliment.  
  
"OH I think I've embarrassed Mr. Broots," She said to no in particular while giggling with glee.  
  
"Well Mr. Broots how was your ride did you enjoy it? I hope it wasn't to long"  
  
"Yes I mean I we did enjoy it and no it wasn't to long" He stammered as he tried to keep eye contact and not let his eyes wonder over her body.  
  
"Miss Fox dinner has been served as you instructed" Said Carol the maid.  
  
"Good," She said and turned back to Broots and his daughter "Shall we?" she said as she hooked her armed to Broots' as did Debbie.  
  
Broots just smiled, nodded and followed. This would be a dream come true. 


	6. A New Stooge VI

The Center 9:15 a.m.  
  
Miss Parker was sitting at her desk lost in thoughts while attempting to work on the files she'd been given earlier that morning, but to actually work was easier said than done. Her thoughts kept going back to the island, to the time she spent with Jarod. They had worked together and it had felt natural it had felt good, it had felt like old times the "adventures" they had while still in the center together. When they would sneak off in search of.. Oh what was she thinking they had been children at the time. still she missed what they had back then. Her thoughts we interrupted by the knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in." She said much to calmly that it must have taken the other person by surprise for he hesitated in walking through the door.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney asked a little unsure of what to expect.  
  
"What is it Syd?" She said while turning around in her hair to face him.  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen Broots, they need his help down at the tech room."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him sense yesterday that must mean his "date" must have kept him out late." She said not trying to hide the smile that had formed on her lips.  
  
"Parker is there something wrong? Sense your return from Carthis you haven't seemed quite yourself"  
  
"Is that right?" She smirked at the tone Sydney had taken with her. "How have I not been myself?  
  
"Well, you've been smiling a lot lately you seem distracted lost in thought as if you would rather be somewhere else" He said looking waiting patiently for her reaction.  
  
"Sydney everyone rather be somewhere else when they work at The Centre" She stood up and headed for the door. "Now if that's all you wanted..." She opened the door and signaled for him to leave. " I still have a lot of work to do, unlike Broots I can't afford the luxury of traipsing with my coworkers.  
  
"If you ever need to talk you know I'm always here for you." He said stepping past her.  
  
"Syd..." She called back. " Thank you."  
  
Same time Broots' house  
  
"No no come one start please start." Broots said trying hard not to go crazy. He was already an hour late for work * Miss Parker is going to kill me. * He thought praying for his car to start. He heard a *Honk* and turned to see Miss Fox in her silver Viper waving to him to go to the car.  
  
"Need a ride?" She asked once he had walked up to the window.  
  
"My car won't start. I'm already late Miss Parker is really going to kill me" He said looking like a helpless puppy.  
  
"Hop in and don't worry Miss Parker will understand" She said unlocking the door for him to get inside.  
  
"Gee thanks," He said as he got inside.  
  
"Buckle up cowboy I'll have you there in five minutes"  
  
*Five minutes!?* Broots thought. It took almost half and hour from his house to The Centre and she had said five minutes. Now he wished he had never woken up this morning he figured he was dead either way if Miss Parker didn't kill him for being late then Miss Fox would kill him with her driving *God help me* He thought and he saw 65mph being dialed on the odometer. 


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys I know it has been a really long time sense I have bothered to update but I lead a busy life. Hopefully now that summer is here I can update much quicker. I'm sorry I had Miss Fox smile so much but what can I say I was going through a pretty happy time at the beginning of the story. Lets see how it turns out now that I have a lot more time on my hands and I will try and put it to good use. Reviews are always welcomed as well as any advice anyone is willing to give. See you all soon. D.E.P 


End file.
